


Distracted

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fareeha always ends up being in the position to pay for dinner..., Knotting, Lots of Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: When you have to win a basketball game with your fellow agents in order to avoid paying for dinner, but your mate just went into heat, what do you do?"That honey sweetness, tinted with fresh jasmine, was growing stronger. It wasn’t until Fareeha stopped to take a shot when she noticed where the source of the scent was coming from. Angela."





	Distracted

Watchpoint: Gibraltar  
Score: 3-3.

“Fareeha, pass the ball!”

Hana’s voice was within an earshot of the Alpha. Fareeha twisted her body to avoid Lúcio’s attempts to knock the ball out of her hand. Using her towering height and strong build to her advantage, Fareeha blocked off Lúcio entirely, not letting him move around her. He would try to squeeze by but it was hard to get past the Egyptian woman. With sonic speed, Fareeha throws the ball towards Hana’s direction before swiveling around the street performer, making him trip on his own feet. He stumbles but quickly recovers.

“Oh no, you don’t!” He cries out, running in front of Fareeha with his back towards her, facing Hana. “I’m not letting you score.”

“Hana, over here!” Genji calls out, zipping right past Jesse and over to an open space on the field. The speed he got from point A to B was suspiciously too fast. He motions at Hana that he's open and she nods her head, throwing the ball to him.

“Genji! Genji!” Fareeha calls out, straightening herself out so that she towers over Lúcio, much to his annoyance. The shorter man jumps up a bit, trying to match Fareeha’s height. All he could reach was her shoulders, which wasn’t enough for him to knock the ball out of her hand if Genji decided to throw it to her.

The young celebrity wasn’t giving up. Lúcio raises one hand into the air, waving around and calling out, “Time to amp it up!”

Even without his sonic amplifier, the tech on his back started to glow, the sound from his headphones grew louder, and the music’s beat rapidly increased. His body movements were faster. The same could be said about Jesse and Lena. Fareeha was blocked by a jumping musician that was desperate to keep the ball away from her.

“Oi! No fair, Lúcio!” Lena calls out from the other side of the court. “You can’t use your abilities! That's against the rules!”

Genji waves his hand at Lena, grabbing her attention. He admits, “No, no, he can do that. I broke the rules first. I used my swift strike to get past Jesse. It’s only fair if Lúcio can use his ability too.”

“Genji!” Hana whines, rolling her eyes at the cyborg ninja. The older man lightly chuckles before ruffling the Korean Meka pilot’s hair. “You gave them a handicap!”

“Come on, Lena! We’re on the same team!” Lúcio calls out to the blinking pilot. “Don’t call me out, girl!”

Fareeha didn’t catch what Lena said in retortion. Her ears caught on Satya’s voice, sitting by the sidelines, keeping score. She was mumbling, “What a petty move. Wouldn’t expect much from a street ruffian.”

The rest of the conversation was muddled in between the court and the sidelines. Mei Ling said something to Satya, with Zarya by her side to back her up. Then Jack yelled something to Jesse. Jesse yelled back at Jack. Hanzo might have said something too. Yada, yada, it was all empty talk to Fareeha. She was focused on the motionless ball. However, it seems that the game has halted for everyone to argue with each other for a bit.

It’s too bad her mate was not currently around to see her in action, but that Swiss woman always finding work to bury herself in for hours. Fareeha’s thoughts wandered off to imagine the tired Doctor Ziegler surrounded by papers in the comfort of her office. _Perhaps after the game, I’ll pay her a visit._

Meanwhile, after the group finished up their small arguments with each other, Genji was back in the zone, eying between Fareeha and Hana. Lúcio was still in front of Fareeha and Lena was already blinking her way to cover Hana, leaving Jesse to try and block Genji’s pass. Knowing Hana was too small, much to her annoyance, to handle three other players chasing her down if the ball was passed to her, Genji was relying on Fareeha to be able to break the formation. Their eyes met, two Alphas silently communicating, and Fareeha had to shake her head in disapproval. She needed more time.

Since Lúcio had his ability up, it was going to be harder for her to break the formation so she silently communicated to Genji in a series of hand motions to stall. He nodded, glaring right at Jesse and started to mess with him. He faked left, then faked right, before running around him. Hana ran the opposite direction, to drive Lena away from her teammates. At the moment, all three members shared the common thinking: separate and spread the team out.

When Jesse was able to swipe close enough to touch the ball, Genji quickly passed it to an open Hana, who was able to catch it before Lena was able to grab it. Fareeha took this chance to outmaneuver Lúcio by overpowering him, pushing right past his attempts to block her. Seeing her hands' wide open, waving at Hana, the young agent shot the throw at the Egyptian woman.

Fareeha could feel the air resisting the incoming ball as it was lunged at her. The sound of the basketball rubbing against the backwind was so quick and loud before being caught by Fareeha’s broad hands. The impact of the ball created a wave of air to pass through the ex-security chief, along with a sweet scent to fill her nostrils.

_Wait, sweet?_

Fareeha was taken aback for a moment. The scent was too familiar but with her head in the game, Fareeha didn’t have the time to figure out why the scent was so nostalgic, or why it sends a deep warmth down her entire body. She ran, heading to the hoop and hoping to outrun Lúcio, but the scent was like an evanescent ghost following her.

That honey sweetness, tinted with fresh jasmine, was growing stronger. It wasn’t until Fareeha stopped to take a shot when she noticed where the source of the scent was coming from. _Angela_.

Right off in the corner of the field, across from the other agents on the sidelines, was Angela half-hiding near the entrance that leads to the rooms. Despite hiding half of her body behind the doorway’s arch, her head poked out like a sore thumb, eying her Alpha from her spot. Even from the distance, Fareeha could see the aroused and mischievous smirk on Angela’s face. Her usual baby blue eyes turned to a deep shade of azure, a faint flush was speckled on her fair cheeks, and her light pink lips were turning into a shade of blood red with how hard she was biting her lower lips.

The entire beautiful sight of her mate watching her with intention, along with the beckoning scent of arousal emanating from her, meant Angela got her heat and she had the audacity to tease the Alpha in the middle of her game.

If only the punishment for losing the game wasn’t buying dinner for everyone on the base, Fareeha would have just dropped the ball and race to their room. Few of the biggest eaters on the base wasn’t going to be kind for her poor wallet. _Damn, why do I always treat people to food?_

Whether Angela knew that or not, she was having fun in her corner, pushing out her heat hormones, not caring if the other agents detected it or not. Everyone was too focused on the game to be sniffing the air. Too focused.

Lúcio crashed into Fareeha, knocking her down to the ground, making her lose the ball. Fareeha was too entranced with Angela’s scent to fully react to the foul until she heard Zarya say, “Foul on Lúcio’s behalf!”

When Fareeha looked up, she saw Angela giving her a wink, followed by an air kiss, before she left her spot. Knowing full well where Angela was going, Fareeha was all too tempted to follow after but Lúcio was challenging her Alpha ego when he fouled her. Being too engulfed by the thought of Angela on her heat and not wanting to leave the game because her wallet couldn’t afford another hit, Fareeha barely saw Lúcio outstretched hand.

“Sorry about that Reeha. It was a shady move on my part but my team really wants to eat out at a buffet and we all know Jack is too stingy to take us. Surely, you understand?” He says, giving her that star winning smile.

“I underestimated you guys and your desire to eat,” Fareeha chuckled, taking Lúcio’s hand. “Sorry for not taking this too seriously. I’ll change that right away.”

 _I can finish this game in five minutes top._ At least that’s what Fareeha thought before getting up. When she was on her feet, the delayed reaction to Angela’s heat came crashing down on her body. _Oh no._

Much to Fareeha’s dismay, Angela’s heat was already having an effect on her body. She felt white hot arousal building up in her core, slowly seeping out to her groin. It was like a small spark that was growing bigger with each second. A small zap here or there.

The last thing she needed was to get a fucking hard-on during a game. _Oh, she’s going to get it after this game._

With as much will power her pride could give her, Fareeha tried to push her thoughts of her mate waiting for her on their bed and focused on the game. The faster she got this done, the faster she’ll be able to see her Angela wildly thrashing under her as her cock thrust inside her tight, wet pussy.

_Ok, this is going to be harder than I thought._

“You good, Reeha?” Lúcio asked when he saw that delayed pause from the older woman.

Shaking her head to try to dissuade the erotic images away, Fareeha confidently says, “Yeah, I’m good! Let's finish this game.”

Nodding his head, he threw the ball at Fareeha as he remarks, “You can start off with the ball since I fouled.”

The game was back on. Fareeha, to make things fair, walked over to the other side of the field, opposite from the hoop. As she walked, she could feel how tight her pants felt around her groin as she took each step. Even if she could ignore it, the ache was torturous but she prayed her will power was enough to hold her down.

She dribbled the ball in one spot, looking out for Genji or Hana. As usual, both agents were being blocked, leaving Fareeha to either just tackle this on her own or hope either Genji or Hana will make an opening. Luckily, Hana seems desperate to win. She twists her way around Lena, running out in the middle of the field with her hands in the air. Fareeha notices that this grabs Jesse’s attention, creating an opening for Genji to push by another open space while the cowboy was distracted.

Fareeha charges in, swooping past Lúcio, and avoiding the incoming Lena. As she moves, Angela’s scent still hasn’t seemed to leave her nose as she could have sworn she smelled it again. That raw arousal was haunting her, poking at her to remind her that she has an Omega in the heat waiting for her. The pride of winning the game was at stake though and she ignored how her body felt like it was on fire. Easily dodging Lena’s attempts and avoiding Jesse, Fareeha launches the ball at Genji. He catches it, grabbing Jesse and Lena’s attention.

The Egyptian woman makes a beeline for an open space in the middle of the court, followed by Lúcio. He blocks her, waving his arms out in case Genji throws. Instead, Genji decides to make the shot at the hoop. The ball bounces off the headboard and seemingly looks like it might make it past the rim. However, much to Fareeha’s dismay, the ball bounces off the rim and heads towards Hana. She catches it, already looking to see if either Genji or Fareeha was open. Lena and Jesse make a charge at Hana and, in a spur of the moment, she launches the ball in the general open air.

Time seems to have slowed down for Fareeha. The ache on her stirring cock was in the back of her head. Her head felt more feverish as she watches the ball fly in the air with no idea where it might land. Fareeha couldn’t focus on the ball. She was thinking of Angela’s breast bouncing up and down as she fucked her.

_Fuck it. I don’t care anymore. It’s now or never!_

Fareeha charged forward, escaping Lúcio’s grasp, with her eye on the falling ball. Her hands out and open, she jumped up, catching the ball in mid-air. With the ball in her grasp, Fareeha dribbled forwards, towards the hoop. She could hear Jesse and Lena chasing her but she was faster. Lúcio was screaming, Zarya was hooting out loud, and even Satya was cheering as well. Ignoring that painful wave of arousal slamming into her core, Fareeha jumped up as hard as she can. She flew towards the hoop, the ball in her grasp, and aimed it in the middle of the rim.

In slow motion, she watched as the ball was dunked into the hoop, her hands grabbing onto the rim as she made the basket, followed by the cheers of Genji and Hana as she hung onto the rim for a long moment.

“Alright! Fareeha won!” Hana cries, jumping into the air as she pumped her fist up.

Genji ran over to grab Fareeha by the waist, both to help her down but to also jump up and down with her as he cheered, “Yosh! Now Lúcio owes us dinner!”

“Aw man!” Lúcio cries out, followed by Jesse and Lena sighing in defeat but not too worried since they don’t have to pay.

When Genji put Fareeha down, the Alpha walked over to Lúcio, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Good game, Lúcio. You almost had it there. Maybe next time.”

Although a bit frustrated that he lost, Lúcio lets out a wide smile for Fareeha’s considerate sportsmanship. “Thanks, girl. Good game. I guess dinner is on me!”

“Aw yeah! Family dinner with the squad!” Hana cheers.

Satya replies, “I take it we should alert the other agents for the event?”

“Yeah, we should alert Brigitte, Rein, Torb, and the doc to come along,” Jesse suggested. “Who else?”

The mention of ‘doc’ reminded Fareeha that there was a special prize waiting for her so she quickly says, “Oh! Why don’t I go get Angela and you guys go on ahead? Okay bye!”

Watching Fareeha run off so fast, Lena couldn’t help but say, “Where is she going? For a quickie?”

 

* * *

 

With one hand in between her legs, rubbing her clit in small circles, and the other hand palming her breast, Angela felt like it has been forever since she left Fareeha back at her game. Her thumb and forefinger pinched and pulled at her sensitive nipple, imagining it was Fareeha’s teeth tugging at them in desperation. Letting out a small whine, Angela messily thrust two fingers in her loose hole, easily spreading it open and lubricating her entrance. Her core ached for a nice stretch and her insides twitch at the thought of Fareeha’s girth splitting her walls open. Her fingers barely gave her any satisfaction and her insides started to hurt when it could not wrap around something thick and large.

 _Hurry, Fareeha!_ Angela felt hopeless as she alternated between rubbing her clit and thrusting her fingers inside of herself. She closed her eyes, imagining her Alpha on top of her, holding her down as her powerful hips rutted her cock inside, not stopping or faltering. The feeling of Fareeha’s cock fucking her raw only made Angela even more impatient. She wanted to be rutted and taken on the bed, no matter the position. Whether it was face down or riding her Alpha, what her body was truly demanding for was a sealing knot to rock her into a mind-blowing orgasm. The feeling of a knot, spreading her even wider than what she thought was possible, and sealing all of Fareeha’s hot seed within her was enough for Angela to fall into a light climax as she continued to pleasure herself. It barely did enough to calm her increasing heat but it was better than nothing.

There was the sound of the door slamming open, followed by the familiar scent of her Alpha. Her Fareeha was finally here! Angela quickly crawled to the edge of the bed, welcoming her Alpha to her domain. She pouted and whispered her Alpha’s name, “Fareeha.”

When Fareeha saw a nude Angela on her hands and knees, on the edge of the bed, like a kitten awaiting their owner to come to greet them, she felt her mind just explode. The scent of honey and jasmine was powerful, intoxicating. Her hands were already pulling her clothes off as she wandered towards her Omega in the heat. Angela’s hands pawed and grasp onto Fareeha’s body in desperation. Warm lips pelted heated kisses along Fareeha’s stomach and chest, tasting the hard-earned salty sweat that had developt from the well-earned win. Her hands eagerly palmed Fareeha’s bulge once she took off her pants, squeezing it and moaning at the thought of it being inside of her.

Fareeha hisses once she felt Angela’s hand on her shaft. Each pressure and tug felt hypersensitive, almost making the Alpha fall into a rut. “Fuck, Angela,” she hissed, barely able to tug Angela’s hands off so she could discard the last article of clothing she had on. Her cock sprang out of its confines, making Angela’s hazy eyes widen in anticipation.

“Hurry,” Angela panted, pulling Fareeha onto the bed and on top of her. “I need you. I need you inside of me.”

“Hold on, habibti.” Fareeha hissed, resisting the urge to just slip her aching shaft inside Angela’s awaiting cunt. Her hands grab onto both of Angela’s wrist, pushing them up above her head to tame her down. “Don’t think you’re getting away with distracting me during the game.”

“Who, me?” Angela chided, feigning innocence. Her legs try to close to alleviate the painful ache in between but Fareeha’s body stood in the way. She lets out a frustrated groan.

“Yes, you.” Fareeha laughs, biting her lower lips when her cock grazed lightly on Angela’s sopping sex. The heat felt like hot water on ice cold hands. That burn was mesmerizing. Her body was begging to just slide her cock into those sweet folds but Fareeha continued to resist, despite the Omega’s heat clouding all of her five senses. “I’m going to make you wait for it until I allow it.”

“You know you could have just left the game instead of powering through it.”

“Do you really want to start lecturing me right now, Omega,” Fareeha growled, using that distinct husky Alpha tone that was only reserved to establish her dominance in the bed.

Angela whimpered, shaking her head. “No, Alpha.”

“Good girl,” Fareeha praised, kissing her mate’s forehead. Angela happily purred at the affection, leaning up to catch her Alpha’s lips. Fareeha complied, kissing her lover with passion as she released Angela’s wrists. Her hands cradled the Omega, one hand on the back of her head and the other hand on her chest, gently fondling her breast. Fareeha sighed at the softness of Angela’s chest. Her finger flicked over those harden nubs, rolling it in circles before pinching them.

Angela lets out a squeak, breaking the kiss. She arches her back so more of her chest was in Fareeha’s grasp. The romantic kiss was short-lived, Fareeha dived down to suckle on the mating mark on Angela’s neck. Baring her canines, she touched up the mark a bit, biting down and suckling the slowly bruising flesh. She could hear Angela whimpering into her ear as she bit into the mating mark as her hand roughly palms her breast. Pale hands dig into Fareeha’s back to create thin red lines, hips buck to try and alert the Alpha of what needs more attention, but it was ignored as Fareeha continued her assault on Angela’s neck.

A tongue swiped out, marking that bite mark before Fareeha moved down to Angela’s chest. Her mouth watered at the sight of pink harden nipples just waiting for attention. Without wasting any time, Fareeha took one into her mouth and used her tongue to lap at them. Angela felt small sparks of pleasure roll down her spine as Fareeha’s mouth suckled on the nub, using her teeth to elicit a little pain. The direct result was Angela’s sex growing even wetter, dripping down onto the bedsheet and making a small pool there. Fareeha’s cock rubbed at an odd angle, in the crook of Angela’s inner thighs. It provided nothing, much to Angela’s frustration.

With a low growl, Fareeha bit around the nipple, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make obvious teeth marks around the nub. To respond to Angela’s whimpering, Fareeha licked and kiss the pink nipple to provide some comfort to her rough treatment.

However, Fareeha wanted to tease Angela some more. Maybe even bully her a bit.

Getting off Angela for a second, Fareeha urged her mate to flip onto her stomach. Angela complied eagerly, sticking her rear in the air to present for her Alpha. A warm hum of approval escaped Fareeha’s lips as she eyed the arousal dripping off of Angela’s swollen lips. The Egyptian woman’s tongue slipped out and she couldn’t help but let herself have a taste of that delicious nectar.

Fareeha gently grasps Angela’s hips to keep her still. Her tongue slips out and slithered into Angela’s quivering hole. The exotic taste of Angela melted on her tongue and Fareeha moaned, hungry for more. Her tongue reached as far as she could inside of Angela, drinking up everything the angel could offer.

The hot muscle felt like a probe, exploring and tasting what Angela had to offer to her Alpha. The Omega whimpered at the contact. It wasn’t what she desired, she would rather have something bigger, but it was better than nothing. Her hips moved back a bit to get Fareeha to dig her tongue deeper but she was only met with Fareeha pulling her tongue out.

“Now, now, let us not get too eager,” Fareeha teased, licking her lips. She grasps her hard cock, slapping it on Angela’s rear, making the Omega gasp. “I want to tease you some more.”

“N-no,” Angela pants. Her body was screaming for Fareeha’s cock. She wanted it inside of her, pounding her senseless. “Please, no teasing.”

“Hmm?” Fareeha hummed, rubbing her cock along Angela’s folds, watching her cunt drip and coat the tip of her cock. Fareeha was so tempted to thrust inside but she wanted to get back at Angela for the show she put on earlier. “Do you know how hard it was to focus during the game after you flaunted your scent?”

“I’m sorry!” Angela whined, hoping that apologizing would get Fareeha rutting inside of her.

“Are you?” Fareeha slightly pushed the tip in, only to pull it out just as quickly. Angela cried into the pillows at the sudden loss of a possible stretch. “Do you like getting your Alpha all riled up?”

Angela could barely respond back. Her heat was clouding her mind and all she wanted was to encourage Fareeha to fuck her. Her rear shook back and forth, an empty attempt to entice the Alpha. In a small squeak, she says, “Please? I’ll do anything just put it inside of me.”

There was a pregnant pause.

Then Angela felt Fareeha’s cock rubbing the underside of her cunt. Her clit was grinding against the top of Fareeha’s length, not enough to overstimulate her but enough to give her a decent amount of pleasure. Angela let out a loud gasp, rocking her hips to try and achieve more stimulation. She barely heard Fareeha saying, “Just a little longer. I want to tease you some more.”

Fareeha could feel the molten heat coating her cock. A painful sharp ache poked at her insides, begging her to slip her shaft into that delicious tight cavern. However, the Alpha held her ground, rocking her hips back and forth to stroke Angela’s soaking cunt. Brown eyes watch as Angela’s wetness trickle on her cock, observing how Angela’s pussy lips moved according to the direction of the empty thrusts.

It wasn’t easy for the Alpha. The pressure near the base of her cock was pounding. Each stroke against Angela’s sex was winding up Fareeha’s will power. The urge to dive right in was growing with each wasted second. She could imagine the velvet smooth walls sucking her in, massaging her hard shaft and mold around her girth. It was so tempting to give in.

Yet the sight was all worth it. Angela was helplessly whimpering in the pillows, hands holding tightly onto the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white, and her body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Her rear bounced a bit each time it made contact with Fareeha’s hips, Angela’s pussy was a soaking mess, and her quivering legs were closing in to trap her cock in between her thighs. The sensation of Angela’s soft thighs trapping her cock was enough to bring Fareeha over the edge. She increased her pace, relishing in the unbelievable softness that Angela’s thighs offered, as well as the wetness from her cunt coating her cock in white-hot heat.

Angela felt hot liquid splash against her lower stomach and she moans at the thought of her Alpha cumming at merely just rubbing against her. A part of her was disappointed that Fareeha’s seed was wasted but another part of her was more aroused than ever. She looked down, watching the tip of Fareeha’s cock still spurting out its seed. It splattered onto the bed, a waste of a climax. Due to the heat, Fareeha’s cock still remained as hard as ever, twitching in the open air. Angela heard a low growl before the cock disappeared from sight and she felt fingers spreading her pussy open. The Omega’s heart jumped and she lets out a pleasing whimper to appease to her Alpha.

It’s a miracle that Fareeha was able to last this long but now she couldn’t hold back. With Angela’s heat at its peak, her thick sweet scent taking over all of her senses, Fareeha aligned her cock with Angela’s entrance and pushed.

A loud wail. A deep groan. A piercing sweetness to relieve the aches within both Fareeha and Angela.

The Alpha’s cock was immediately sucked in, almost trapping it inside. The tightness was immeasurable, sealing around the girth of Fareeha’s cock. She could feel Angela’s inner walls testing it out and squeezing down. When Fareeha pulled her cock out, the ice cold sting of the open air hitting her exposed shaft made her hiss and she pushed right back in with vigor.

Meanwhile, Angela was on cloud nine. The stretch was just what she needed. It was such a satisfying burn that awoke the submissive Omega within her. Angela eagerly bucked her hips back, trying to take the entire cock within her. When she took every inch, Angela’s body demanded more. It was never enough. The pounding within her core was crying out, begging for release.

That full thrust was powerful for both of them. Fareeha felt she everything fit so perfectly as if Angela’s cunt was made for her. Angela felt she was being carved out and stuffed. When Fareeha pulled out again, Angela could feel her lower stomach turn into scrambles as her walls beckon Fareeha’s cock back. Then when the cock was pushed back in, the Omega felt so full. It was painful to be empty for even a second, just as it was painful for Fareeha’s cock to be anywhere out of Angela’s pussy. The two of them found a rhythm quite quickly, filling up the bedroom with their moans and cries.

All Fareeha could think about was Angela. Even though they were mated, the urge to spill her seed within Angela was always so much more powerful on her heats. Her cock drilling into Angela fed into that desire to constantly stake her claim. Angela was her Omega and only she could fill her up. The pounding at the base of her cock was slowly growing and the idea of knotting into such a sweet cunt pushed Fareeha to drill herself even deeper into her Omega.

Angela could already feel that growing knot and her body yearn for that extra stretch it promised. The tiny knot was pushed in and out of her tightening cunt, teasing her of the pleasure it will bring once it was full size. With loud half pants and screams escaping her throat, Angela found herself begging for that knot. “P-please, Alpha! Knot me! I want it so badly. Please, knot your Omega.”

Those sweet calls were all Fareeha needed. Her knot was growing big enough that it became harder to keep up her insane pace. It would sometimes get caught in between being pulled out and pushed in, messing up her pistol quick thrusts. To Angela’s pleasure, the growing knot slipping in and out of her cunt was intoxicating, making her desire for the full knot.

Knowing they will both be pushed over the edge, Fareeha gave one last powerful thrust, knot and all, and sunk her entire cock into Angela’s cunt. The sensation of Fareeha’s knot growing bigger within her made Angela scream into the pillows. It felt like she was being spread open and it kept spreading to the point that she was surprised at how much her vaginal walls could take. Even when they have done this before, the thought of how well their bodies just melted into one was overwhelming for them both.

Fareeha nudged her head into the crook of Angela’s neck, where the mating mark was and clamped her teeth on that special spot. Her hips were wildly thrusting as far as that knot allowed her to go, rutting against Angela’s rear without abandon. Angela’s legs gave out and she lost her balance. She was practically laying there, taking all that Fareeha offered her. Her inner walls were clamped so tightly around Fareeha, afraid to lose her if she lets go.

At last with one last push from Fareeha, their bodies shuddered against each other. Fareeha spilled her seed within Angela, groaning at the sensation of Angela’s walls fluttering wildly against the girth of her cock. Angela’s core melted, washing away the pressure that was built up inside of her. She could feel Fareeha’s seed filling her up until her body couldn’t take any more. However, with the knot sealing them together, Angela felt so full, leaving her in a pleasant state of afterglow. Fareeha purred into the crook of Angela’s neck, softly rutting against Angela’s rear until her strength gave out.

They laid there in comfortable peace, basking in the shine of the sex glow. With Fareeha’s knot still sealing them together, it would be a while until they could disconnect. Not that they wanted to anytime soon.

“With my wallet safe and being snug inside of you, what a perfect way to end the day!” Fareeha sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around Angela’s waist.

Angela raised an eyebrow. “Hmm? Who said it was the end of the day? I’m not done with you yet, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up. Back at it again with some Pharmercy omegaverse smut. How ya'll doing? Let me know what you think of this! Come say hi!
> 
> Tumblr is still @kokoro--nerd as usual, my peeps.


End file.
